Faeries
by clickeyfingers
Summary: To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. Rated M for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

**The ending of City of Heavenly Fire. Well. I'm not sure what to say. So, new story. Not anime like my other one. Sorry. I have a passion for many genres. Can't blame me. NEW STORY TIME!**

"Well, as fun as it is to watch you two make googly eyes at each other," Jace says, checking his phone. "I'm needed back at the Institute."

"I'll walk with you." Alec says. "I need to talk to Izzy."

"Okay." Jace replies as he gets up to go to the door.

Magnus gets up to see his boyfriend and his boyfriend's _parabatai_ to the door. But as soon as he opens the door, A girl bursts through it. Brown hair tied up, tight navy clothes, and weapons everywhere.

As she runs in, she's shouting at absolutely nothing, it seems. Than, as if all at once, they see it. An ogre. Eight and a half feet tall, including horns, with knives the size of a large branch that fell from a tree. The girl finally turns to us and shouts "DUCK!"

Not even a second after the sound rips from her throat does the ogre throw a knife at us. The girl deflects it with some kind of magic - at least, it _looked_ like magic - and sends it flying back at the thing. She then proceeds to take an arrow, knock it to her bow, aim, and fire right into the ogre's eye with such accurate precision. Immediately she has a sword drawn and is charging at the ogre. She jumps into the air, flies onto a tree, and scurries from perch to perch until she is at the ogre's neck. Then, leaping into the air, she goes for the final blow, and cuts straight through the neck.

The two shadowhunters, staring in awe, had never seen any type of sereph blade do that.

The girl turns around, and sees them, standing in the doorway. She looks at the blonde one, then to the one with blue eyes with indifference. It is only when she sees the cat-like eyes of the infamous Magnus Bane does she realize where she is, much to her dismay.

She sighs, and starts toward the house. Head down, as if she's in trouble.

"Well." Magnus said. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

She looks up sheepishly, innocence filling her eyes. She puts on a small smile. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Magnus sighs. "You haven't changed, have you?"

She looks a little more comfortable now, as if she's treading in familiar waters. "Sorry Magnesium. Changing is not really in my nature."

Alec looks at the two of them. First at the girl, who apparently knows Magnus. She has weapons all over her body. Two swords in an 'X' formation on her back, and two more stacked on top of each other at the bottom of her spine, as well as the two that were in her hands. Two swords sheathed at either side, and a *flail next to the sword on her right. Her hair was in a bun, held together by two throwing knives. Her ankles had sleeves wrapped around them, and they had five throwing knives each. Her shins had daggers attached to them, at least ten on each side. And it looked like, based on the padding in her forearm, that she had blades hidden up her sleeves.

Alec then looked at Magnus, who didn't seem at all fazed by the large amount of blades that this small girl seemed to be able to carry. In fact, he almost seemed to welcome her presence.

"Would you like something to drink?" Magnus asked the girl.

"Do you still have the recipe for Creme de la Creme a la Edgar?" She asked.

"Alright. It'll be ready in about five minutes." He said as he went to the kitchen.

The girl went down the hallway towards the spare rooms. However she didn't enter any of them. She looked up at the ceiling, pulled down a rope that definitely had not been there before now. A staircase crashed down, but it didn't make a sound. She went up, and then came back down three minutes later. Blades gone, the ogre blood had been washed away, and she was in baggy sleeping pants, and a tank-top. No runes were visible.

"Alec?" Jace asked. "Hey. Can you hear me? Earth to Alec."

"I can hear you." Alec replies, swatting Jace's hand away.

"Well, I'm gonna head out." He calls as he leaves.

Alec turns back towards the living room, and the girl is standing by the couch. He walks over towards her, sits down on the couch, and watches her. She's doing the same thing. They are both watching each other. That is how Magnus finds them when he walks in with the drinks, and some crackers.

He sighs, set down refreshments, and go sits down next to Alec. The girl shifts her gaze to Magnus, with a look that almost asks a question. "Go ahead." Magnus says warmly. "Have a seat." And with that the girl sat down opposite them. Then, almost as if it seems so basic, Magnus says "Sloane, you can do as you wish in my loft, you know that."

The girl - Sloane - replies "I know. But you know the rules of my species. I need permission whenever I enter."

"For some reason, I always forget that one." He says, grabbing one of the cups. Sloane does the same, but she also takes a cracker and dips it in the drink. Alec looked at Magnus, obviously confused, but Sloane beats Magnus to it.

"Forgive me, Shadowhunter. I am Sloane, warrior of the Gaelic clan of *Wyre. I apologize for the Ogre. The stupid oaf had been following me since Maine." She explains.

"Well, at least it's gone." Magnus comments. A few moments pass in an awry silence. Finally, Magnus says something. "Sloane, could you give us a moment?"

She looks at Magnus, then to Alec, then back at Magnus. A small smile plays on her lips. "Of course." She replies. She takes her mug, a few crackers, and goes into the kitchen.

A few more silent moment pass before Alec asks a question. "How do you know her?"

"Well, a long time ago, back before I moved to London. She was battered, and bloody far beyond what one could possibly think. Definitely far beyond any magic I know of that could heal. She was just laying there in the grass, unconscious. I would have felt extremely guilty if I had just left her there to die. I carried her into one of the spare rooms, tried to clean her up and heal her as best I could, but it didn't seem like enough. I left to go back to my room to sleep. I didn't get much, by the way. In the middle of the night, I woke up and decided to go and check on her. Make sure she was still breathing. When I walked in there, she was doing more than just breathing. She was walking around, inspecting the room, trying to figure out where she was. She wasn't armed. I think that is what freaked her out. And she was glowing. Bright green and blue and brown. Like the forest."

"Was she healing herself? With the glowing." Alec asked.

"Yes. She was. And when she saw me in the doorway, she launched towards me at a speed I thought unimaginable. Within seconds, I was on the floor with my arms twisted around my back. But in her defense, she was in a new place and was thoroughly confused. I tried to call out peace. It got to the point where I didn't know how to communicate with her, and I just shouted Uncle. Not sure how, but she understood that. She let go of me, and asked me a question in a language I didn't know. She said "Pwy ydych chi?" I didn't know it at the time. But I understood creatures enough to know the first question is 'Who are you?' She later realized I couldn't speak her language, and transitioned into mine. From there on it's basically us getting to know each other and eventually adopting each other. She thinks of me as a paternal figure, and I think of her as a child who needs to be watched."

Alec looked down for a moment. "So there is nothing going on between you two?"

"Alexander." Magnus said in a warning tone.

"Just making sure." Alec said, snuggling into Magnus' side. Magnus looked down at his boyfriend. Still so scared of being left behind. Of being forgotten. _Silly child_.

All of the sudden there was a horrible shrieking sound. "_MAGNUS!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_All of the sudden, there was a horrible shrieking sound. "MAGNUS!"_

Magnus and Alec run into the kitchen and find Sloane merging into the wall.

"Sloane! What did you do?" Magnus shouted. She stops struggling long enough to show her face, almost in tears.

"A wrong spell. Before I left the clan for my hunt, Kyna showed me how to get back once I was done. But I forgot how to do one of the symbols and this kinda happened." She says. "Will you please get me out?"

"I don't know Gaelic magick, I'll have to contact the clan." Magnus replies.

She looks scared when she cries out. "NO! You can't! They'll know something's amiss. Please. Just help me."

Magnus looks at her indecisively. "Fine. Alec, will you be a dear and go get my big black book."

Alec hurries to the library. In the mean time, Magnus tries to imitate the spell that Sloane used. It turned out that the spell was not Gaelic magick, but one of the universal magicks. He recognized a few of the symbols, but not the whole thing. When Alec returned with the book, Magnus looked up the spell, and found a spell that could unmerge someone from an object. The whole spiel took about an hour.

"Thank you, Magnus." Sloane said gratefully.

"It's fine, Sloane. Just don't do magick without someone else there until you get used to it." He scolds her.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Sloane says. "Goodnight."

"Night." Magnus calls after her. He turns his attention back to Alec who was sitting on the couch with Chairman Meow curled up in his lap.

As Magnus strides over to Alec, he notices that the boy's eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. Magnus sighs, and sits down next to Alec. Alec subconsciously moves toward Magnus, who wraps his arm around him. They sit there like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Sloane comes downstairs to find Magnus and Alec still stitting like that. She goes to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for the three of them. When she is all but done with breakfast, Magnus wanders into the kitchen, wraps hos arm around her neck, and mumbles. "Good Morning Alec."

"Good morning Magnus. But, i'm not Alec. He's still sleeping on the couch." Sloane replies.

"Oh. Oops. My bad Sloane." Magnus replies as he let's go of her.

"Not a problem Magnus. I'm almost done with cooking the human food."

Magnus looks at her. "I've never understood why you call it 'Human Food' when you eat it as well."

"Oh." Sloan says. "Well, it has to do with the fact that Gaelic food has richer ingredients that what the humans can easily find. Like the bread we eat. We have riches wheats unknown to humans. And in all honesty, it would probably kill a human or someone of human origin if they tried to eat it."

"The mystery is finally solved." Magnus retorts. "So watcha making?"

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Sloane replies.

Magnus looks at her with a strange face. "Sloane, we don't have eggs."

"No, you didn't. I went to the corner store and bought some. Don't worry, I was given 5 human currency counters for rations." Sloane replies.

Magnus still looks at her. "You could have woken me up, you know. I would have given you the money."

Sloane stops what she's doing, and turns to face Magnus. "No I couldn't. You and that boy you love were asleep. And it's impolite to wake someone from their slumber when in the arms of the one they love." She states.

He looks at her. She is so mature, he thinks. And yet, she doesn't yet understand the little humanity most would try to show her. But that's who she is. She's a Gaelic hunter from the Clan of Wyre*. She practically embodies the culture of her people. All of them do, Magnus realized.

If not for them, there would be so many things wrong with this world. They are servants, true. But they serve those who need a change in their life. Often times they get assigned to be friends to those who need to be saved. All of the world leaders in past, present, and future, all have a Gaelic assigned to them.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the couch with Alec. When you're done, put the food on plates and we can eat in the living room." Magnus tells her. She nods her head in reply, and keeps on doing what she's doing.

Magnus goes back to the couch, and curls back up with Alec.

He watches the young thing slowly resurface from his night of sleep. "Good morning Darling."

Alec snuggles back under Magnus, refusing to make that final transition from sleep to wakefulness. All of the sudden, he shoots his head up, nearly smacking it on Magnus's arm, and mumbles sleepily, "Do I smell food cooking?"

Magnus laughs a bit. "Yes. Sloane woke up earlier and made breakfast for us. Would like some?"

"Food please." Alec replies.

They both get up to the kitchen to get food, but find Sloane still making pancakes. However, she was horribly overcooking them.

"Sloane, I know that you have a tendency to kill things, but there is no need to kill the pancakes." Magnus told her.

"And how do you still have that much batter left? You've already made enough pancakes to feed everyone in the institute and then some." Alec said aloud.

Sloane ignores him, and keeps on cooking. Magnus sighs. She always does this. It doesn't matter who it is, she doesn't respond unless he tells her to. But before Magnus can correct her behavior, Alec scolds her.

"You know, it's really rude to not respond when someone asks you something."

"Alec," Magnus tries to stop him.

"No. I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry. You can't just ignore someone who is trying to be nice to you."

"Alec, she's not human. She doesn't understand." Magnus tries again.

"No Magnus, you're wrong. I do understand him. It's just that he looks so much like a Celtic. All humans do. The only reason I was able to eventually trust you, is because I could see the slight demonic origin in you. I can see past flesh and see the souls that are being carried in them. Your soul is slightly darker, like the Gaelics. Human's souls are so much brighter, it blinds us. That's why we always look down." Sloane looks toward Alec.

"I apologize for being rude. But that was how I was brought up. Not to reply to those who are better than us."

Alec has no idea as to how to respond to that. So he apologizes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sloane says. "I'm the one who was rude. And what Magnus said was true. Some human characteristics I find pointless. I don't understand them. So sometimes, when humans are trying to be nice, I don't know how to respond and seem rude, or impolite."

The room suddenly seems deafeningly quiet. "Would you two like some breakfast?" Sloane asks, ignoring the silence.

The two accept the food Sloane has prepared and ate at the table. After a while, Sloane came in to say that she was going back upstairs to get her stuff. Magnus got up and gave her a hug. She didn't quite understand it yet, but knew that it was polite to hug back. So she did.

Once she's upstairs, Magnus sits back down at the table with Alec. They eat and talk for a while until Alec looks at his cell phone and jumps up.

Magnus sighs. "You're late, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I have to go." Alec replies. He gives Magnus a quick kiss and runs out the door.

"That boy." Magnus sighs, shaking his head. He clears the table, and goes to check on Sloane.

He knows she's already gone, but he goes upstairs just to make sure.


End file.
